Naruto Safety and Peace
by TheAbyssWolf
Summary: Yo Abysswolf here. Like I said in story, sorry I haven't made any new stuff had writers block. But anyhow this story is about Naruto stumbling across one of Minato's Hideouts. Learning about his family, Heritage, and Brotherhood. The Brotherhood of Assassins. This will be a Naruto/Ino pairing. Naruto will be strong/Intelligent. And the rate will be M to be safe. So enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto; Safety and Peace.

Chapter 1;

This is my Story.

(Yo Abysswolf here. Sorry I haven't made a story in so long. had a bit of writers block. Just couldnt think of anything to write. But Ima make this tho and run with it the best I can. I don't own Naruto or the Assassin's Creed games. This will be a Naruto/Ino pairing. Cause what the hell lol I ship them. Anyhow this will be a R rating to be safe cause it will have swearing and gore liek dismemberment etc. Anyhow hope you enjoy n.n P.S. im starting with the clitche mob beating to start the story. So absolutly no flames about that. Gotta start somewhere.)

~Konaha, Night.~

A bloody and badly brusied young boy, no older than six was hiding hobbling away from the village of Konaha No Sato. The reason this child was in such bad shape was because of his home, the villagers who saw him as a monster. A demon that plauged there very existance with each breath that he took. For you see the child in question was Naruto Uzumaki. Held deep within his soul was the demon lord Kyubbi No Yoko, The Nine Tailed Fox. it had been six years since the Yondaime Minato Namikaze sacraficed himself to defeat the demon lord by dealing it away. Not in a Urn, Or a Pot, but in a human. A new born child capable of growing up to harness the demons power..

A Jinchuuriki. When the Third Hokage told his village of the burden placed on the child, they called for his death. Already daming a innocent soul just hours old. The child grew up hated, beaten within a inch of his life on every birthday. Bones broken, his young blood pouring on the cold ground as the villagers of Konaha and even the Ninja who swore to protect the citizens of there village tried to kill the boy. Now after another beating at the hands of the villagers, again on his birthday. They desided to chase the young boy out of the village, Hoping the wild life that stalks the night would kill the 'Demon Brat.' So after escaping his pursuers, young Naruto dragged his battered body through the forest. Trying his best to escape, escape the pain of it all. The stares of hate, the beating no grown man could ever endure.

As he walked deeper and deeper into the forest he heard a deep voice within his mind suddenly whisper. **"Keep going child."** Startled Naruto falls down and scrambles behind a tree he says out into the forest. "Who's there? Please, please no more I can't take no more." Naruto curls up into a balls and starts to cry. Then the voice says again trying to sooth the childs fears. **"I mean you no harm child. I am a friend. But we must hurry, you must keep going forward."** Desiding to trust in his instincts young Naruto ventures deeper into the forest.

~Meanwhile~

Back in Konaha the group of men and ninja were wildly celebrating in one of the local bar. Shouts of joy filled the night air and drinks were passed all around. "We did it! We finally drove out that damn demon!" "Yea, hope it dies out there in the forest! Go back to hell you damn Fox!" But what sealed the groups fate was when there apparent leader said to the table in his drunken state.

"And that old fool Sarutobi doesn't even know. He stuck all day in that tower, Hell I bet I could beat him now and become Hokage. Killing that old monkey would be to easy, infact I think I'll go do that now." But unknown to the drunken group of men a silver haired man had just wondered into the bar for a evening drink after a long mission when he heard the commotion the drunks were making.

Anger, the silver haired man felt anger build up inside of him. But also worry. Worry for the child he swore to himself he would protect, the last piece of his master's legacy left in this world. So as he lifts up his headband revealing a piercing red eye spinning mad with hate he shouts out to the crowd. "For those of you who have broken the thirds law regarding Naruto, and for this fools decleration of planning to kill our Hokage, you all will Die!" And with that, that soul declaration of challenge to the men in the bar. All hell broke loose. "Shit! It's Kakashi! He must have heard everything! RUN! Knowing they were outmatched by a ANBU Captian the Chunin and Jounin alike ran.

But they didn't get far, "CHIDORI!" Kakashi roared as quick as lightning he ran towards the closest man who had been involved with the beating of the boy and ran his lightning covered hand through the mans stomach. blood sprayed out from the mans back, and with a quick and hard pull. Kakashi ripped out the mans spine. Showing all in the room what he had done. And as quick as that action was made he threw the spinal cord aside and charged at his next victim. Knowing it would be futile to run from an A-Class borderline S-Class nin the rest of the group chose to fight.

Limbs were ripped from flesh, the lightning danced along Kakashi's arm as he tore through his foes. Kakashi reached out as one of the men tried to Sunshin behind him to drive a sword through his back. With his lightning encased hand he grabbed the blade mid-swing, snapped it, shattering it like glass and grabbed the broken end of the blade and pluged it deep into the mans throat. He fell seconds later to the floor, slowly drowning on his own blood. Feeling the life leave him as he gasped and choked on what little air he had left.

One of the men dropped a smoke bomb hoping to make a escape, once he reached the door he bumped into something hard. Ignoring that the screams of his comrades had now stopped he looked up at who he ran into hoping to push them aside and make a clean get away. But his heart nearly stopped cold. Standing in the doorway was the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen and a detachment of ANBU. He looked at the almost destoyed bar, he glanced at Kakashi and saw him almost drenched in blood. And finally down at the man who ran into him. He said to the room. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know right damn now!"

~Back in the forest~

Naruto had followed the voice in his head whenever he told him to either turn or go through a path of forest that had long since taken over the area. The night air would feel nice to others almost relaxing, but to a child who is severly injured the coldness of the night filled his bones with aches and pains. He asked the voice as he said to himself. "Mr voice in my head, are we almost there to wherever it is you want me to go?" After a few monents of wait the voice said to him. **"Yes child were almost there, then you can rest in safety. Just a little further ahead."**

Nodding slightly Naruto pressed forward, when after a few minutes he felt a strange sensation. Almost like his whole body was being lightly ticked as he passed by a colossal tree that stretched well into the sky.

(A/N; Yea I've been called on the carpet for putting in A/N in the past but I needed to put some info in about where Naruto's at. You all know like with any Ninja they have safe houses or shelters they can run to, incase of war times or incase they are just to lazy and don't want to do there work for the day. What Naruto passed is sorta like a Fuinjutsu mixed in with a powerful Genjutsu to hide one of Minato's hideouts. I'll explain in greater details later in the story. But basicly Naruto's in a pocket dimension Minato had made that only his family, or anyone keyed into the Fuinjutsu/Space Time Ninjutsu array.)

Naruto came across a large house and with the last of his strength collaped onto the porch. Exaused both physically and Mentally. The boy laid there as a war red Chakra enveloped his body, a low his could be heard as steam rose off of the child. The brusies and cuts started closing healing at a alarmingly fast rate. Bones that were broken, with a sick 'POP!' were mending back into place. But the voice that Naruto had heard all this time, deep within the very depths of his soul. Eyes red as blood opened once again and the being behind the cage, a cage that held back all his rage towards Konaha who dared to hurt his kit, his charge. the being said to itself. **"Come to me Naruto, Come. We have much to discuss. The truth shall finally be revealed to you. All of it, and I can finally fulfill my promise I made to your mother."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Everythings True..

~Naruto's Mindscape~

-Sigh- "Why am I now in a sewer? Wasn't I just infront of that large house earlier?" Naruto said to himself as he wondered the sewers before suddenly he hears a deep voice calling out from the darkness. **"Come to me Naruto, come."** The pipes above Naruto glowed a blood red, a single pipeline illuminated the dark sewers that surrounded Naruto. Seeing no choice Naruto followed down deeper and deeper into the darkness. What felt like hours passing, more twist and turns, corridor after corridor Naruto finally made it to a collasal room.

Across the hall from him stood a enormous cage of golden bars. on the center of the cage what appears to be a seal made of a human skeleton with its arms crossed over where a heart should be. (A/N: kinda hard to describe what Im talking about. but picture basicly the gates of hell from the bleach universe which I don't own by the way. But just with one skeleton on the door but instead of a door its on Kurama's seal in the center) "Hello? is anyone here?" a dark chuckle escapes the cage as Naruto was walking every closer a voice called out to the boy saying to him. **"Ah we finally meet...Naruto, we have so much to discuss."**

~Meanwhile in Konaha~

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not pleased, after dragging some of the survivors from the bar to the Torture and Interrigation departent. The information Anko and Ibiki were able to gather from the men caused his anger to boil at there idiocy. As he sat at his desk reading the reports the file read that the men in question wanted to try and kill Naruto, yet what was infuriating was the fact that after six years. Six long years the men and wemen, Shinobi and civilians of his village still held firmly onto there hatred of the child who keeps them safe night and day.

He summoned a ANBU saying to the mask ninja. "Please get me DOG here as fast as possible, it is of the utmost importants." After a few minutes passed a man with silver hair and a dog ANBU style mask appeared and kneeled before the Hokage saying respectfully. "You have summoned me Hokage-sama?" Nodding the Third said to the man. "Yes I have Kakashi, as you know Naruto has been missing for a few hours now. I want you to summon the pack and try to find him as quick as you can. Who knows how bad of shape he in from what these fools have done to the poor boy." Before the DOG mask ANBU had a chance to depart the old man said solumly.

"Bring him home Kakashi, Its time I made up for my failures and make things right for the boy." With a nod DOG left in search of his Sensei's Legacy. Once DOG arrived at the gates of Konaha he did a few hand signs and called out. "SUMMONING JUTSU! NINKIN PACK!" in a burst of smoke a group of dogs appeared from small dogs to big ones. The pug of the group raised its paw saying to DOG, "Yo Kakashi it's been awhile, why'd you summon the whole pack for? What's the emergency?"

"Sorry for skipping on the plesantrys Pakkun but we have a problem Sensei's legacy was beaten badly when I was away and he ran deep into the forest around Konaha to escape his pursuers. Hokage-sama wants us to find him before his injuries get worse." Sighing the pug and the group of dogs went out into the foest followed by Kakashi. As they traveled through the treetops Pakkun turned his had back slightly to Kakashi saying. "I've told you time and time again, they won't let go of there hate, that child will always be in danger. You should have fought harder for the pup to join your pack Kakashi."

~Meanwhile back with Naruto~

His body now healed inside his soul he stood face to face with a beast the village feared day and night. "Your the Kyubbi?! What in the name of Kami are you doing here?! The Fourth killed you?!" Naruto yelled before falling on his butt inching away from the cage. A thunderous laugh echoed all around Naruto as the Kyubbi laughed out loudly. **"Bwahaha! brat the rumors of my death have so been exagerated."** After taking a few moments to get his laughter under control the fox grins widely looking down at the child saying.

 **"Your Yondaime couldn't kill me, but he gave me one hell of a battle. Second human to ever truely respect me as well as your mother."** -The Kyubbi holds up his paw to stall Naruto from talking saying. **"Now brat I know you wana know who she is but we'll get to that some other time."** Naruto sat down pouting for a bit but nodded. **"You see the Yondaime had to free me from the Uchiha somehow but pain as you know wouldn't have worked getting me free from those cursed eyes. I was in a beserker state. The only way for him to free me and stop me was..to seal me."**

"Why did the Fourth seal you? Wouldn't just sending you back to Makai work and the Genjutsu the Uchiha did be broken?" Naruto asked the Bijuu. -Sigh- **"Yes your correct that would have worked but the Uchiha could have just re-summoned me and we would have been back to square one. So the fourth desided what better way to foil the Uchiha's plans then to seal me away. To keep me safe and away from the madman. But the blonde baka was to noble to use any other brat so he chose his only son. I.E you Gaki."**

-Thud- and when Naruto heard that little bit of information he passed out cold in a dead faint. Sweatdropping the fox said to himself. **"Well he took it better than I expected he would. Still once we get settled in here I can begin the tor-I mean training the Brat needs in order to protect me and** _ **'it'**_ **for when that blasted Uchiha returns."** Tilting it's head to the side looking towards the east wall of the seal he grins slightly saying to himself. **"Ah Minato's puppy of a student. Best stop the paw patrol from trying to take the boy back. He needs this training now more than ever. I won't have a weak container any longer."**

Outside naruto's body red chakra started to swirl round him until it started to form a shape. claws began to form from the red mist, then one by one a tail began to form as well and another until finally a small kit size Kyubbi was sitting on Naruto's back. The Kyubbi looked towards the gate of the compound and ran through it stopping just short of when Kakashi and his hounds appeared before the hidden grove. Once all of the dogs appeared around the opening and saw the red fox kit they froze. "How? Your suppose to be inside Naruto?!" Pakkun said when he appeared on bull's head who was shaking in fear.

When Kakashi appeared and saw his dogs trembling he saw a small fox kit and chuckled saying to Pakkun. "Have you all gone and became scardy cats. Thats just a kit there." Pakkun glared at Kakashi and said to him. "Look closely at the fox you baka you will see why were all tense." Kakashi did as he said and his lone eye widened. "9 Tails?! but how is Naruto dead. But why is it so small?" A tick mark appeared on the back of the fox's head as he yelled out releasing killer intent. **"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE YOU MUTTS!"**

With a burst of speed the small kit rushed towards Kakashi and slammed him through a couple of trees. "Not so fast fox!" Bull roared as he jumped up from below ground jaw wide and teeth ready to snap the Kyubbi in two. Jumping above bull the Kyubbi used its 9 tails and wrapped it around Bull's mouth closing it shut before throwing the dog towards its brothers. Seconds later a huge fireball came barraling towards the Fox, glancing behind it seeing a trail of lightning.

Chucking the Kyubbi said as he ran and jumped over the fireball. **"To slow copy cat!"** Turning into a ball curling in it's tails the box using the momentum to slam into Kakashi's face fizziling out the lightning in his hand and making him tumble backwards slamming against a tree unconcious. Seeing there Summoner was defeated the remaining dogs that could fight Shunshin around Kakashi growling at the fox. Grinning the Kyubbi said to Pakkun the obvious leader of the small pack.

 **"Ah I still got it even if Im as small as a kit. Now that Minato's puppy is out cold. Paw Patrol I have a message for you to deliver to the old monkey."** Pakkun was very weary now, the Kyubbi was infront of him and even at this size it still was very dangerous so he asked the fox. "And what would that be? But I must ask if your out here has the kid bit the dusk?" A dark chuckle escaped the foxs lips as he said to Pakkun. **"If your village keeps it up I will be free from the kit. But no this is just but a small portion of my power I can manifest in the physical plain."**

 **"But enough about that. Drag the puppy back and tell Hiruzen Im telling the boy everything and i mean EVERYTHING! He going to be trained by me in the ways of his family. And the old monkey knows once were in the barrier he cant get in unless Naruto lets him in."** Nodding at the fox since they have little choice but to do as asked of them the bigger dog bull grabbed Kakashi and slung him over his back as Pakkun asked a question. "And what if Hiruzen wants to see the boy? Will you deny him that?"

As the fox walked back towards the forest it turned it's head back facing Pakkun and said. **"Fine then if the boy wishes to see Hiruzen tell the old man I need three days to get the kit settled in."** And with that the Kyubbi dove back into the forest disappearing from the pack of dogs sight.

"Troublesome this whole fox thing is so damn troublesome Kakashi." Pakkun said as he looked at the unconcious body of his summoner. "Alright guys we gotta get Kakashi to the Hokage so let's go."

(A/N; Yo sorry it took so long to get this done. I've had other projects to do mainly my Youtube Channel Abysswolf90. But be patient guys I will not abandon writing this and my Pokemon Fanfic :3 Anyhow tell me what ya think about it so far. leave me a comment.)


End file.
